


The One with the Dog

by fancyfanstuff



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Pet, they are already together yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyfanstuff/pseuds/fancyfanstuff
Summary: That day in the life of Emma and Regina......on which Emma gets Henry a dog and Regina disapproves - kind of.





	The One with the Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks,  
> This is just a shortie I discovered in my notes and decided to post because yeah, why not?  
> There are days on which I don't have the energy (slash: don't want) to work on my WIPs but still feel like writing and well, whenever these days come around I just produce nonsense stuff, which is the story behind this story.  
> With that fair warning - enjoy!

Regina can hear Emma's and Henry's voices before they even open the door to 108, Mifflin Street. Emma is shouting something and there is the unmistakable sound of Henry's laughter as the doors of the bug slam shut. Sighing, Regina closes the book she's been reading and stores it on the small table beside her. She stretches and leans back in the couch once more, revelling in the last seconds of silence before her family is back from their shopping trip.

Then the door clicks open and Henry is calling out: "We're back mom," then, " We got a surprise for you!" 

Regina rolls her eyes but can't suppress the smile forming on her lips. What will it be this time? Lunch from Granny's? Root beer? She's certainly developed a taste for the sweet drink since Emma moved in a couple of months ago, bringing a crate with her to the housewarming party...

"Don't be mad," Emma's voice cuts right through Regina's train of thought and the smile crumples, a concerned frown settling on her brow. 

Before she can think more of the matter though, a muffled screech, definitely Henry's, echoes through the hallway, followed by some strange sound that Regina can't quite place, like something big and heavy is lumbering through the corridor, quickly approaching the living room. Henry's cry of "Stop!" reaches Regina at the same time as her eyes register a white flash at the door that she's left ajar, which then crosses the room and jumps in her lap. 

The white thing is warm and fluffy, starts wetting in her face, breathing loudly and - 

Oh my god, it is a dog. 

A giant dog, that is licking all over her face while its wagging tail catapults her book to the floor. The scattering noise when her glass of water follows suit wakes Regina from her haze, and only then does she freak out. 

"Get off me!" she screeches in a not at all queenly manner, shoving blindly against the fidgeting body on top of her. Somehow, she manages to throw the dog off the couch, catching a break only to see Emma and Henry laughing in the doorway before the beast attacks again. Its dog breath nearly knocks Regina out but before the long tongue can dart out to lick her cheeks again, she manages to mutter a stunning spell, which sends the animal to the floor where it stays, surrounded by blue glimmering light. 

As quickly as the chaos began, it is over, only the choking sounds of Emma's laughter disrupting the sudden silence. Henry has stopped laughing by now, years of living with his mother having taught him well. Instead, he eyes Regina nervously and when she takes a deep breath, indicating the start of a tirade, he quickly says: "Emma allowed it." 

That silences the saviour. She has just become the target and knows it. Gulping visibly, she tries to stand her ground, squaring her shoulders, but one look into Regina's glaring eyes convinces her that there is no going back and she slumps. 

"What were you thinking Miss Swan?" Regina growls deeply, enjoying Emma's flinch less than usual as she feels dog saliva slowly drying on her face. 

"I, uh..." Emma stutters, peering at Henry for help. 

The boy just shrugs apologetically, then makes a beeline for the door, "I'm just gonna prepare water and food for Max..."

"Max?" Regina asks, practically impaling Emma with her glance now, "What is going on, Miss Swan?" 

Emma's face immediately assumes her best hangdog-please-don't-be-mad expression; eyes wide and innocent, mouth droopy, and there comes the cute biting of her lower lip - if Regina wasn't so mad she would smile at her girlfriend's antics.

"Regina, it wasn't meant to go like this, I promise, we wanted to present Max to you first, we wanted to ask you first, but he is so strong and he pulled so much, I couldn't hold the leash," the blonde starts spluttering, underlining her words with elaborate gestures.

Regina glances at the dog and really, there's a collar with a leash fastened around its neck.

"That does not sanctify the presence of the dog though," she says coolly, "nor the fact that it has a name and our son is preparing its dinner." 

"Oh, the name was my idea," Emma smiles, missing the point entirely and Regina can hardly refrain from rolling her eyes, again, "I chose Max because of the dog in Ariel, you know, Prince Eric's dog, and they kinda look alike, also I though it would be funny to name it something fairy tale-y."  
She grins. 

"Because we all are from fairy tales?" she adds when Regina doesn't react immediately. 

"I am aware of that, thank you Miss Swan," Regina sighs, massaging her temples while trying very much not to laugh despite herself. 

"The question I meant to ask by that was: why did you bring a dog?" she finally formulates, idiotproof at last. 

"Oh, right," Emma smiles, "Henry likes dogs and I thought it could be good for him to take some responsibility."

"You thought, I see," Regina murmurs, then louder: "And don't you also think, Miss Swan, that I might want to have a say in this matter?" 

"Of course," Emma mumbles, looking down at her feet in an appropriately chastised way before lifting her eyes again to meet Regina's. 

"Please?" she whispers and Regina is melting on the inside but no, she has to be The Reasonable One. What would they do with a dog anyways? 

"Emma," she sighs, absentmindly scratching her cheek where dried dog saliva is starting to itch, and now even Henry peeks through the door again, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

Regina closes her eyes and tries so hard to withstand, but they do have a big garden and Henry does seem old enough for a pet and she's sure he would take good care of Max, who is kind of cute except for the licking and -

"Fine, but Henry, your responsibility." 

"Thank you mom, I promise!" Henry shouts, running to Regina to give her a wild hug before, "I'll just go get the dog toys we bought!", he's out again. 

And Emma smiles, clashing her dimples and she too is now hugging Regina, a bit awkwardly as the mayor is still sitting on the couch but they manage. Emma's perfume surrounds her when she breathes a "Thank you" in Regina's ear and Regina is so distracted by the warmth and closeness of Emma Swan's body that she momentarily drops concentration and the stunning spell is lifted. 

Their embrace is consequently joined by a dog that's more tongue than anything and Regina gets up quickly, leaving Emma behind to deal with the beast. It takes some moments until she realizes that the laughter she hears is her own.


End file.
